


Burning Infection

by BlueberryLemonTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryLemonTea/pseuds/BlueberryLemonTea
Summary: When Y/n gets stung by a poisonous plant, there's only one way to cure her...Warnings: SMUT, like seriously, there's not much else going on hereunprotected sex (don't), extremely cheesy, fluffy ending (I apologise)Pairing: Peter Quill/Star-Lord x reader





	Burning Infection

Quill had picked you up when you were just a scared 16 year old kid.   
He rescued you from a gang whose leader wanted to make you his wife, much to your dismay.   
When the guardians rescued you, you couldn't have been more grateful. You finally found a family... 

They were more than family, really.   
You actually got along great with all of them, which is more than most families can say.   
They all became great friends of yours, but especially Quill.   
You blamed it on the fact that when he found you, you were a teenager, while he acted like one.

That was almost five years ago now, and in that time,   
you and Peter had gotten closer than you ever imagined you could get with someone.   
He knew every last one of your secrets   
-well, except for the fact that you thought he was absolutely gorgeous and you had quite the crush on him-   
and you'd liked to think that you knew more about him than anyone else. 

You were pretty set on never actually acting on this crush though,   
you were pretty sure it would ruin the amazing bond you two had going on.   
The universe, on the other hand, turned out to have other plans about that. 

You were on a mission to explore an abandoned planet,   
your main goal was to see if you could find the reason it had been deserted.   
You had gotten a bit ahead of the other guardians,   
intrigued by a bush of pink flowers decorating the near-empty field.   
The closer you got to it, the more entranced you seemed to become by it.   
It was like the plant was drawing you in somehow. 

When you got close enough, you could smell the sweet nectar radiating from its flowers.   
It was bewitching, luring you closer and closer until finally you reached out your hand to touch one of its petals.   
The second you touched it, you knew it had been a mistake.

You pulled your hand back like the plant had zapped you and your entire hand burned.   
You felt the burns radiating through your entire body, feeling like you could just combust at any moment.   
You jumped away from the pink poison that had just pricked you and called out for the others. 

"Guys! I need help!"   
You cried, immediately worrying the guardians, who came rushing over to you as fast as they could.  
"Y/n, what happened?" Gamora was the first to ask.   
All you could do at this point was gesture towards the plant and yelp out in pain.   
By now the fire had spread, mainly to your more sensitive areas,   
it was like it was trying to burn you, choke you and make you aggressively and painfully horny all at the same time. 

"Mantis, check her out!" Quill ordered.   
Quickly Mantis placed her hands on your temples.   
"She's in pain, so much pain" she said worriedly   
"and she's aroused too, but it's too much, it's so bad that it's hurting her.   
She needs release, and I think she needs it really quickly" 

"Are you tryin to tell us that to help her, we gotta get her laid?" Rocket quirked his eyebrow.   
Gamora hit him in the arm "Don't be crude"  
"Actually I think that might be the most effective way to fix her, if not the only one" Mantis piped up.

"I-I think she's right" you groaned.   
You were trying your best to stay upright, but you were trembling violently,   
clawing at your skin to try and relieve some of the pain and aching.  
Everyone stared at you in shock, this wasn't exactly the kind of problem-solving they were used to.  
You could barely hold yourself up anymore and the burning was getting worse.   
Your vision began to fog over and your head was getting cloudy. 

"Shit, guys, I need someone to fuck me right now"   
They saw you writhing and trashing and knew there was no other way.   
"Quill, I think this is more your area of expertise" Gamora said.   
"We'll head back to the ship and you take care of her, okay?"   
She said sternly and directed the others towards the ship without waiting for an answer. 

"But, what?"   
Quill was just standing there completely perplexed, the colour had drained from his face.  
I mean sure he'd thought about it and he liked you so incredibly much, but this seemed insanely wrong.  
"Quill" you moaned as you collapsed against him.   
"Please, I -I need you" 

He swallowed thickly, completely torn over what he was supposed to do.   
"It hurts so bad, Quill. I think it's killing me"   
You pleaded as you pushed yourself up against him.   
Just touching him took away a bit of the burning feeling, just a bit though. 

"Shit" Peter muttered as he held you close.   
"Shit babe, what am I supposed to do here?   
You don't know what you're saying with this shit in your system, it's messing with your brain.   
I can't just go and sleep with you when I'm not sure you want me to!   
You're barely 20 for god's sake, you're a kid...   
And shit sweetheart, you're a virgin, how can I possibly do this to you?"

You looked up at him, eyes blown with lust as well as pain. 

"Quill, please, I'm begging you. I want you, hell even if it weren't for this shit I'd want you." 

You were rubbing yourself against him, feeling horrible because it was so abrasive, yet getting so much relief from it. 

"What?" Peter asked surprised "What do you mean?" 

"Peter you are the most gorgeous man in the galaxy, you're funny and amazing and I want you, I NEED you right now.   
You know I'm ready"   
He did know that. You'd told him in one of your late night drunken conversations,   
the same one in which you'd told him you were a virgin. 

You snapped him back out of his thoughts abruptly.   
"Quill, I'm burning up, this is killing me!  
So please, unless you're not up for it, please fuck me."  
You begged for him as a shooting pain shot through your stomach,   
making you collapse and cry out in agony. 

Quill caught you quickly, holding you up as gently as he could.   
You looked back up at him with tears brimming in your eyes.   
"Please help me" you croaked. 

That did it.   
Peter couldn't stand watching you suffer any longer.  
He couldn't help but be a little worried about how much he wanted you too,   
worried that he shouldn't be doing this after all, that he'd lose you because of this. 

But on the other hand, Jesus did he want you.   
You were gorgeous and he'd thought about driving his cock into you so many lonely nights on the Milano.   
He liked you so much that it hurt and he never imagined you would be into him, mostly because of the age difference.   
But he had no time to worry about that now. 

He swept of his coat and put it down on a flat peace of ground,   
then he swept you up in his arms and kissed you tentatively.   
You gasped with relief as he touched you and kissed back hungrily,   
tugging at his shirt and belt buckle. 

Peter laid you down on his coat and pulled his shirt over his head quickly.  
You wasted no time clawing at his abs and his back.   
"Fuck, Quill, I really need you to get me off now" you panted. 

He nodded shakily and peeled your clothes off of you.   
The cool air felt amazing against your skin,   
you hadn't realised just how hot you were getting.   
Peter couldn't help but stare at you, you were unbelievably gorgeous,   
but you still looked like you were in terrible pain. 

"Shit" you gasped loudly as Peter rubbed your clit with his thumb.   
You sat up a little to scratch and bite at his neck,   
leaving your marks on him but feeling so much better in the process of it.   
"Fuck Y/n" Peter let slip. 

"Shit you're so wet" he realised as he slipped a finger inside of you.   
He pumped in and out of you slowly,   
trying not to hurt you but you weren't having any of it. 

"Quill, please, more!" you groaned.   
He added another finger and quickened his pace.   
He thought maybe this would be enough,   
still unsure if you were really up to sleeping with him. 

"Peter... Fuck... it's not enough.   
I need you inside of me now, please fuck me"   
"Are you absolutely sure, Y/n?"   
He asked one last time.   
You nodded vigorously.

"Peter, I want you to do this. I want to feel you inside of me.   
I need you, my Star-Lord"   
When he heard you call him that, he knew for sure that you were all in on this.  
You'd never call him Star-Lord unsarcastically otherwise. 

And Quill would be damned if it hadn't turned him on.   
He pulled of his own pants and boxers and lined himself up with your entrance.   
"Are you ready, darling?"   
"Fuck yes" you sighed, and slowly, Peter pushed himself inside you. 

He held still for a little while so you could get used to him,   
but you started grinding yourself on him quickly, urging him on.   
He started thrusting into you, making sure not to go to hard.   
He was so torn between making sure he didn't hurt you on your first time and desperately wanting to screw your brains out.   
You groaned at his pace, needing more. 

"Fuck, Quill, come on already!"   
You sneered at him and he dared pick up the pace a little.   
Sinking into you deeper and revelling in the feeling.   
"Hmm shit, that's better. Fuck me like you want to fuck me, Quill, like I know the real Star-Lord can fuck" you purred at him. 

And fuck, did he hear you this time.   
He threw your right leg over his shoulder, pounding into you now like he'd wanted to for the past year.   
His hands cupping your breast, toying with them.   
Playing with your hardened nipples, teasing them as you yelled out for him. 

He kissed you everywhere he could reach you, biting your bottom lip, your neck, your collarbone, your pulse point,   
until finally he had his mouth clamped around one of your nipples.   
He licked you and teased you as he kneaded your other breast with his hand.   
The stimulation was getting to you, finally removing some of the fog in your head and the burning in you limbs. 

"God Peter, you're amazing" you mumbled when your head was completely clear again.   
"You feel so fucking good, making me feel so good"   
Quill groaned loudly, "Shit, Y/n, if you keep saying stuff like that this is gonna be over a lot quicker.   
You're so gorgeous, baby, so fucking gorgeous" 

He looked in your eyes intensely before crashing his lips down on yours.   
You touched his cheek softly as you worked your mouth together with his.   
It was the first moment that you hadn't touched him in the poisoned frenzy,   
the first time you hadn't clawed at him and left blotchy scratch marks on him.   
And even though he was still pounding into you, it suddenly felt kind of lovingly intimate.

Most of the burning was wearing off and it no longer felt like you were choking, you still needed him,   
but you were also starting to feel some actual pleasure instead of just pain relief.   
You moaned through the kiss, making Peter throw his head back in near despair. 

"Fuck, that was hot, sweetheart. If you're not careful, you're gonna be the one to kill me." 

You chuckled and ground yourself down on him, trying to match his rhythm.   
"God Peter, I'm so close" you moaned.   
Peter brought a hand down between your bodies and started rubbing circles on your clit again.   
You gasped and arched your back up. 

"Shit, Y/n, you're so sexy... Let go for me babe" 

"Mmm Peter, keep talking" you panted breathlessly, writhing underneath him. 

"You like it when I talk to you? Like it when I whisper in your ear sweetheart?" 

The nickname made you squirm, it felt so overwhelmingly nice.   
You weren't used to the incredible sensation, but you sure as hell could get used to it.   
You nodded softly, entangling a hand in his hair.

"You gonna cum for me darling? Gonna let me see that beautiful face as you cum around me?   
Come on baby, you can do it, let me take care of you, Y/n" 

It was all too much, Quill was still slamming into you at a relentless pace,   
his thumb taking care of your clit and then those sweet, slightly obscene whispers in your ear...   
You'd dreamed about him saying those things to you and it was so much better in real life.   
You felt the coil that had been building up in your stomach suddenly uncoil as you felt a very new sensation take over you.   
You threw your head back gasping,

"Fuck, Peter, oh my god Pete, shit!"   
Your mouth raced as you slurred out curses.   
"Jesus, Y/n, I can't take it any longer"   
Quill moaned as he came inside of you.   
"Fuck" he moaned as he slowly pulled out of you with shaking legs. 

He laid down next to you and pulled you close to him.   
You snuggled closer to him, even though you felt slightly awkward for having just slept with him.   
"Are you okay, Y/n?" You nodded.   
Quill looked at you, slightly concerned.   
"Hey, are you sure you're okay with what just happened?"   
He tilted your face up a little so he could look at you. 

"I'm a little embarrassed" you blushed.   
Quill's heart sank a little.  
"Why?"   
"The entire crew knows we just had sex here, also I feel like you were kind of obligated to sleep with me, you know?   
I hope you're okay with this... I hope we can be okay after this" 

Quill hugged you a little closer.  
"Sweetheart, I'm very much okay with what we just did, if anything I was worried about you being uncomfortable with it.   
I've wanted to do this with you for quite some time, to be honest"   
"Me too" you whispered.

"So where do we go from here?"   
"I wouldn't mind having you beg for me some more in less life-threatening situations" he grinned smugly.   
You hit him in the arm playfully, "Shut up Quill, that was purely the poison talking"  
"Yeah? How bout at the end there hm? I heard something about you loving it when I talk dirty to you?"   
You blushed even harder, "That may have been me" 

"See now that I could get used princess"   
He leaned closer to you and whispered huskily in your ear 

"I could also get used to having that tight little pussy of yours wrapped around my cock" 

You couldn't help but chuckle, there's the Quill you knew back.  
"That can be arranged, my Star-Lord"   
He laughed with you, knowing that the two of you were gonna have a lot of fun from now on. 

"One more thing babe,"   
Quill smiled at you,  
"I really do like you a lot" 

You smiled back at him and pulled him in for a soft, languid kiss.   
"I like you a lot too, Peter"   
"Oh thank God" he sighed and kissed you again. 

"So, uhm, how was that for a first time?"   
He was blushing for crying out loud, you never thought you'd see the day that Peter Quill, Star-Lord, guardian of the galaxy, would blush over a girl.   
You smiled up at him lovingly.  
"The burning poison was kind of a bummer, but you were amazing" 

"And I, uhm, I didn't hurt you or anything?"   
"Once again, the burning poison kinda hurt" you joked, making him laugh a little   
"You, though, absolutely did not. In fact you relieved a lot of my pain, thank you Quill"   
"Anytime babe" 

"Hey! Lovebirds!" 

You heard yelling coming from behind you.   
When you looked up you saw Rocket standing next to the Milano.   
You scrambled to cover yourself up a little 

"You two gonna keep drooling all over each other or can we go already?" he growled.   
You couldn't help but laugh.   
"Get your ass back on my ship and leave us alone will you? We'll be right there" Quill yelled at him angrily.   
Rocket grumbled something about Quinn being a pinhead as he went back inside and the two of you quickly got dressed.   
Once you were ready, Peter kissed your forehead and draped his arm over your shoulders. 

"Let's go babe" he smiled brightly. And from that bright smile and his arm loosely but protectively around you, you knew that you two, you were gonna be just fine.


End file.
